


Sofa Snuggles

by Dramione84



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84





	

Scorpius wove his fingers into Albus' hair, absentmindedly twisting it around his fingers as he took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Rose has been fighting a lot with Aed Finnegan lately," Albus sighed, relaxing into his touch. "I know," Scorpius replied, taking another drag. "I wouldn't go mentioning it to your uncle, though."

Albus hummed. "Just feels like we should probably be looking out for her. Uncle Ron did say he was a bit of a cad."

Scorpius stilled his hand, listening.

Albus turned his head. "Are you even listening to me?" There was a slight growl in his voice.

"Humm?" replied, not really registering Albus' voice.

"Scorp…"

The door to the lounge opened suddenly, causing Scorpius' jaw to drop slightly as his mother and father walked in, home from work. Draco loosened his tie as he crossed the room, dropping into his favourite chair. Once seated, he fixed Scorpius with a stare, his jaw setting as his eyes narrowed. Wordlessly, he glanced at his wife.

"Scorpius, seriously?" Hermione huffed as she turned to face him, her hands on her hips.

Neither boy spoke, both frozen, Scorpius's fingers still enmeshed in Albus' hair. Albus, for his part had gone so pale, his complexion rivaled Scorpius'.

"If you are going to insist on doing that, could you not do it in our house?" Hermione admonished.

Scorpius lept up, Albus' head dropping unceremoniously onto the couch as he rose.

"Hey!" Albus frowned before sitting up as his boyfriend opened his mouth to yell.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I thought you of all people would be tolerant."

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione cried, taken aback by her son's sudden rage.

"You heard," he ranted, his face reddening. "I know this is probably a shock, but this is my home too,and if I want to snuggle on the couch with my boyfriend, who are you to tell me I cannot. I mean, Mum, you campaigned for elf rights for bloody fuck's sake!"

Hermione's mouth fell open as Draco stood up, clearly enraged. Eyes narrowed, he stepped forward, but Hermione's hand shot out to still him. "Scorpius, neither I nor your father have an issue with your relationship. We are asking you, again, not to smoke in the house."

Scorpius' eyes widened as his cheeks flushed crimson. "What?" he asked.

Beside him on the sofa, Albus chuckled. "Well, you handled coming out to them well."

"Oh, like you can talk, you haven't even told _your_ parents, Potter," he snapped, before turning back to his parents.

"Seriously?"

Hermione smiled. "Seriously. We've known a while."

Scorpius sat back down, stunned into silence.

"I think you owe your mother an apology, young man," Draco lifted one eyebrow at his son, expectantly.

Scorpius' eyes snapped up to Hermione's as he swallowed hard. "Yes, of course," he mumbled, standing once more. Towering above his mother, he was the mirror image of his father. Bending down slightly, he kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Sorry, Mum."

Standing up beside him, Albus raked his hand through his hair, reminding Hermione of Harry as he shuffled nervously beside him. "Right, on that note," his voice trailed off.

Scorpius shot a glance over at his father, who was now engrossed in the society pages of ' _The Prophet'_. "Yeah, so um...we're gonna head upstairs, give you and Dad some time to unwind from work," he mumbled.

Hermione smiled. "Just remember, no smoking in your room. We can tell when you're hanging out over the balcony, the smoke still stinks up the place," she admonished, screwing her nose up as she settled at the small writing desk next to Draco's chair, taking out a quill and ink.

"Yeah; okay, Mum." Scorpius waved her words away as the two young men headed out of the room.

Draco lowered his paper slightly as he turned towards Hermione who was penning a letter, presumably to Ginny, a small smile on her lips.

"He's not the only one to want to snuggle on that sofa," Draco murmured, watching as Hermione's smile increased slightly.

"I know," she replied as she dipped her quill in the ink once more.

Chucking the paper to one side, Draco stood up, coming around behind Hermione, planting kisses along her neck. He couldn't help but catch the note that she was, in fact, writing to Ginny, chuckling into her shoulder as he read.

_Ginny_

_You're right. The boys do look cute wrapped up together._

_Love_

_Hermione x_

.


End file.
